Artificial Light
by CopraMeow
Summary: Things were peaceful in Miami, partys, immigrants and the other jazz CSI had to deal with. A sudden roll of occult murders makes the investigators turn their heads at a few Korean entertainers. Are they responisble for the cult murders among fans? Oc x Yongguk with a few others. R&R
1. Is tha South or North Korea?

**Artificial light **

_Author's note: Any resemblance to real events or people is completely unintentional. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. Is that South or North Korea?<p>

Welcome to Miami, city of vice and heat, alligators in your pool and wannabe stars on every corner. Stroll past the busy centre with it's gleaming skyscrapers, business men and coffee shops to the pier where all the real action happened.

85% percent of my daily duties happened right there, between dock 14 and 17, funny criminals always sought those out or maybe the forgotten warehouses behind the last dock. Those rusty things hid quite a few things, body's, ODD and much more.

A lighter was waved under my nose. Just my luck not finding a lighter when I needed a smoke.

˝Detective Lamia Wayard?˝- The outstretched hand, manicured fingers and golden Rolex, belonged to a tall man, maybe in his thirties? Black suit and sharp tie. A thin smile was set on his face. Strong with baby blue eyes and short cropped hair. FBI. The sent the big shots? Why now?

˝I take it you're FBI?˝- My voice trailed as I watched his men run around MY crime scene. A health freak, obsessed with jogging had discovered the victim. He called in 911 and things led to us. Something that gruesome surely won't be one of the typical daddy-I'll-drown-myself if you dont buy me that new Mercedes. In the coral pink shade, of course.

˝Yes, we've received orders from above to assisst you..the matter is delicate. If you act wrongly it could come to a national catastrophe, embassy issues and what not˝- He explained and showed two rows of perfect white teeth. They were bleached, no one had teeth that fucking white. I lit the cigarette and exhaled the smoke directly into his face. He didn't flinch.

˝Fine, you can talk but get those ducks out of my crime scene, they'll disrupt shit˝- I walked past him and saw my partner in crime, corpse lover and mortician standing around yelling orders. The black suited men started to form a tight circle around here.

˝Ladies take it easy, she's with the CSI and is a mortician, if you don't like it take it to your err...˝- The prick didn't give me his name!˝Oi bleached teeth, what's your name?˝

˝Investigator Chase˝- He turned around with a frown. Watcha frowning at? You're the one without the manners.

˝Anyways take it to Chasey, now what do we have here? Sol?˝- I turned with a grin to my mortician. Her hair shone under the sunlight. She was a special one, half swedish half spanish. High cheeks, light blue eyes and that perfect snowy hair combined with a slightly tanned skin. Needles to say guys would kill to get a chance for her if she didn't like the ones that painted their nails black and put more eyeliner on than emo kids these days.

˝Detective, you have to look at this body!˝- She said bouncing. Yap, she got exited at dead body's, a real turn on for guys these days.

˝Show me˝- Before I had a chance to step closer to the black plastic bag another black duckling stepped forward.

˝ID please˝- He looked like a typical jock I used to have in school and that ticked me off. They all did, pretentious shits. I flashed him my badge and put it behind my gun. P 35 , my semi automatic lover. Talk shit and feel my 9mm kisses on your butt. The officer stepped back but returned when Sol stepped forward. I watch her puff and narrow her icy blue eyes at him before pulling her ID.

˝Chief Medical Examiner Sol Fernandez˝- She grunted at the man. Mortician, medical examiner, whush whish, it was all the same to me. Corpse lovers. Rolling his eyes the officer finally stepped back and we saw the victim.

The victim, what appeared to be a young woman in her early 20s was sitting on a plastic chair with a blindfold over her eyes. What appeared to be a easy case evolved to something occult. Sol walked closer pulling gloves over her hands. Already her eyes scanned the body and it's enviroment like a professional murder scan.

˝I can see a clean cut just over her jugular, I think that's the cause of the death. Everything else seems untouched˝- She coughed to emphasise her point ˝I'll know fo sure once she's on my talbe˝

˝By un touched you mean the sewn off arms and leggs?˝- Sol glared at me. I shrugged.

˝I wouldn't say sewn until I compared it to a saw but the legs and arms are detached from the body and are lying in a pattern around it.˝

˝Like a star?˝- They were positioned in five points around her with the fith being a purple candle.

˝Pentagram I'd say, maybe we have business with a sect of sorts.˝

˝Would you tell me why there are birthday candles stuck in them?˝- Four pink and white stripped candles were shown into the flesh of the detached limbs. Sol took out sharp tweezers and a plastic bag. From the nearest limb she plucked the candle out.

˝It was lit and it appears to have something written on it. Maybe part of a ritual?˝- She walked around the body while my eyes scanned the body. The clothes of the victim were brand new, without a speck of dirt on them. Where did the blood from the cut go? Why didn't it splatter? Was the victim stripped and then moved in a different location with new clothes? Something caught my eye.

˝Is that chinese on her hoodie?˝- Squiggly lines and round shapes. It looked to tame for chinese but hey all I knew about it was from the take out down my street. For all I knew this could be hieroglyphs.

˝Mmm close, that is korean˝- Sol glanced at the writing then stopped. ˝Wait, there was a K pop concert last night!˝- K what?

˝Kpop? As is n korean pop? Oookay. Let's take pictures of it and ran it through the base. Take Levi with you and process the victim for fingertips and hairs that aren't hers. We need to ID her˝- Getting up I grabbed my cell phone and called an old friend. ˝I'll see you in the lab˝


	2. Is it Bangable?

Chapter 2. Is it bangable?

* * *

><p>˝This is Nelly Smith reporting for NNEWS live in front of the Police Department in downtown Miami. Here we've been all morning long awaiting the press conference regarding the Kpop murders. Victims have been found with severed limbs all wearing fan memorabilia of one particular band, BAP. We have confirmed that the members are currently being interview by the police. We will keep you posted with the newest information as soon as it gets out. This is Nelly Smith for NNEWS. For Miami, about Miami˝- The loud blonde shrieked. Lamia frowned from the window. She watched the petite woman scream and flap her arms like she was commenting a football game. Leecher.<p>

Her day started extremely shitty. First she spilled her coffee on her favourite pants, then her pet snake decided to eat a plush duck she used to sleep on and then they had the decency to call her about not one, but three new victims.

Her phone buzzed. ˝Hey Lamia, who are the cute boys in the dog house? They look asssiaan˝- Her assistant, Kyla Wang asked. The chrippy half chinese always got exited about some rice eyed men.

˝They're being interogated because the victims have their band name on their boobs Kyla. Chill˝

˝Can I ask a few questions?˝

˝They're suspcets. No dates, got that?˝

˝BUUT˝- She already heard her whine and imagined the pout she was making. Really, going out with suspects was her specialty and she loved rubbing that on Lamia's nose. So, she wasn't that active with me, she had a busy job and a pet snake. It took her time oh and her TV shows were also important.

˝Fine, one question˝- Lamia had one agreement with her. One question and nothing more. This was a serious case. She walked past her boss, an unruly man with an iron fist and nodded at him. First special military squad and now head of the Miami PD, that took balls. She respected ol' John but she stayed from him as far as possible. Guy had PTSD and a quick finger for the trigger.

The forensic lab was a mess as usual, music blaring from every corner ( all different of course), attendants and lab coats running around her, collecting data, dusting for finger prints and all that jazz. She saw Sol frowning at a machine, size of a small cow and then wave at her. Too damn enthusiastic.

˝Woah, your hair in a pony tail? Will it snow todaay?˝- She giggled.

˝Shut it blackie˝- It was a running joke with those two. Two peas in a pod but of the different spectrum. While Sol was a ray of sunshine enveloped in black, Lamia suported lighter colors and often jeans with black pumps. She always wore her long, wavy brown hair down unless she run late. Then a simple pony tail did the trick. While being average height for a Miami girl her body was all toned curves. Years spent in the dojo showed result. People often mistook her as a gentle, calm person, until she spoke, then a sailor with a whiplash tongue came out. Rude, sarcastic and a tad masculine. Lamia loved to used that to her advantage. From the outside she looked like an angel but all who knew her ran from her inner devil. Maybe that's why police work always came easy for her. She used her looks and her brain to her advantage.

˝My, my did we get up on the wrong leg? Anyways dreamy eyes wanted to see you˝- Sol said messing with some vials and punching number into a machine. Wasn't that the spectrometer? Dam,dam mass machine tells you everything you need to know. Maybe she could push her snake into it for a cleaning, damn reptile messing up her morning.

˝Dreamy eyes? You forgot to take your pills?˝- Sol laughed. Her eyes would curl up and she'd flash you a bright white smile. The smell of chlorine filled Lamia's nose ˝Oh, they're cleaning some equipment. Apparently chlorine is used best. Idiots! We'll all suffocate. Anywayyyys about the body's! I think we have pattern˝- Her bright blue eyes sparkled. Lamia's interest perked up. She locked the un important thoughts and leaned over the table. Papers, charts and all kinds of graphs clustered the once clean surface.

˝The pattern Sol? You keep spacing out..˝

˝Well I was up all night listening to their dreamy voices! HAVE YOU SEEN THEIR MV's? The work they must put into it is..˝

˝Sol. Work. Now˝

˝Oh, sorry˝- She blushed a light pink and giggled. How would any woman kill for that shade of blush. The prefect light pink on her ivory skin. Lamia always loved watching her friend. She was so full of expressions, tiny gestures and surprises. Now her brows furrowed in concentration. It's like something possessed her while she worked.

* * *

><p>˝The severd limbs were cut with a hand saw and it's not that sharp either. Something older, we found traces of rust in the wounds. By the angle of the sewing and force I'd say the murder is left handed and male. The cut was done fast and forcefully. The bodies were drowned of blood before the cutting began since the tissue of the blood vessels is intact as is the tissue around it. Peculiar is the neck area as well, there have been traces of synthetic fibers that we usually find in rugs. Cheap, asian rugs. No pun intended. The fibers were neon colored, greens and mostly pinks. Their teeth have been pulled out and replaced with styrofoam. Why? That's your job. Toxical and drugs came in clean˝<p>

˝Wayard?˝- The black suit Chase poked his head in the lab. He looked at everything with interest. Why, FBI never saw a lab before?

˝Didn't know we were already at first name base, what do you want bleach teeth?˝- I may or may not have a habit of giving people nicknames. Most of them hated them. Oh well..

˝You are to join me in questioning the Koreans˝- He said stiffly when hearing my nickname for him. So they finally let me work.

˝I'll come by later if you have anything else˝- I nodded to Sol and strolled past Chase to the elevator. Punching a few digits the small cubicle shot up. The tension showed on my knuckles, turning white. Not so good with small spaces.

The doors opened to a large glass hall, all black, stylish and no plants whatsoever. The PD in Miami was one of the newer buildings, courtesy of the last mayor who tried to gain some favors from the police. Didn't help his daughter and her crack addiction. Such a cute face but rotten inside. Welcome to Miami, sunshine and drugs came plenty.

A beep, exactly 13 steps and to your first left was a heavy door. The interrogation room or better known as the dog house. Lamia's hand reached forward. She saw the artificial light reflect on her silver ring. A family heirloom, a solid silver base with a small cross. It was passed through generations as a blessed inheritance. Why did she notice it now? She wore that ring everyday.

All talking stopped when the detective and inspector came in. All head snapped in Lamia's direction. Her eyes scanned them and stopped on the last, snap back hidden head. Short, dark brown hair peeked under it. He lifted his head and smiled so bright she almost stopped breathing. There was something in his eyes that made her clutch her ring.

* * *

><p>˝My name is Detective Wayward and I'd like it if you answered my questions˝- Lamia sat on the steel chair swiftly as if the ground would suddenly disperse under her feet. Chase followed suit extending his badge.<p>

˝FBI, Investigator Chase, let's get to work shall we˝- He was ignored as their attention of the Koreans was on her alone. Six pairs of eyes fixated on Lamia.

˝For the Detective, what ever it needs..˝- A dark voice rumbled. Slowly my gaze lifted to the last head. He smiled again and something tugged inside of me.


	3. The Devil wears Nike

Chapter 3. The devil wears Nike

* * *

><p>Seconds passed before Lamia spoke. She steadied her voice and picked photos from her file. She placed them in a row in front of the members. The victim's lifeless eyes stared back at them.<p>

˝I suppose you don't know these girls?˝- She asked in a neutral voice. A man to her left took the first photo. His face was sharp with bushy brows and full lips. Messy, brown hair and two pairs of earrings on each ear. Claw shaped. He spoke in a hushed voice with somewhat broken english.

˝She was at our meet and greet˝- He said politely and put the photo back. The others nodded.

˝Did she wear those clothes back then?˝

˝Yes˝- The one next to him said. He looked like the youngest, soft features and a baby smile. She couldn't imagine him murdering a girl, but in today's world you wouldn't trust your own mother. They didn't seem nervous, not a twitch, perfectly still and all smiles. Especially the fella furthest. He was all smiles and grins.

˝Who was her favourite?˝- At her question they raised eyebrows. Perfect reaction. ˝She must have preffered someone?˝

˝I think it was me˝- Baby face said ˝I'm Zelo˝- Lamia shuffled through her file. She had a Wikipedia page printed with brief info about the band and the members.

˝Youngest, rap and dance.˝

˝Yes!˝- He agreed cheerfully. Lamia tsked with her tongue. He agreed to eagerly, eyes shining brightly. She snorted at the thoughts, his eyes were a dark, rich brown and no close to something bright. She eyed their complexion, mostly being fairer than it should be.

˝I see you don't get much sun, do you?˝- She approached slowly. Her heels clicked on the cold, metal floor steadying her. Confusion spread on their faces like a disease.

˝Excuse me?˝- The blonde in the middle with puffy cheeks said. He had a side wept bangs and a full lips.

˝You're pale, even for Asians your complexion suggest you don't go out that often˝- Every word was pronounced slowly and thickly. Lamia put a neutral face on and continued to scribble on her notepad.

˝We are busy with shows and rehearlsas˝- Puffy cheeks said.

˝Oh? Not even to take a minute to rest and enjoy the hot Miami sun? Everybody has a few minutes to spare, don't you think?˝

˝We work hard for our fans and sometimes that means no sun, no rest˝- Dark eyes said.

˝Bang Yonguk I presume?˝

˝Yes, leader and rapper, how my I help you inspector?˝

˝It's homocide detective and you can by telling me what you were doing last night?˝- She met his eyes surely. A faint smile danced on his lips. A faint chill ran down Lamia's spine.

˝We performed, had a quick dinner and headed for the after party with some fans. There was a 10 ticket giveaway on MTV last week. The winners would spend a few hours with us before we advanced to the next city. After that all of us retreated to our hotel.˝- Lamia wrote furiously in her notepad.

_Possible 10 victims_

_Call MTV for the list of names_

_Check the hotel – already clean?_

How were the fans? Were some of the obnoxious? Maybe too touchy?˝ - She met his gaze with a smile. Ever so often dropping a question that made the suspect squirm or mad was not only fun but also very effective if you wanted to rattle them for a better response. People acted differently under pressure, some cracked faster others wobbled why crumbling away. Nothing fazed these guys. They even seemed shocked she insinuated such a thing.

˝No! They were lovely, they would scream a lot and hug us but that's okay, our Babies are like that, and we did have a good time, we ended up with 80's Singstar. They were better at it˝- He laughed and the others chirped in.

˝You were sooo bad at The Time of My Life! You couldn't hit the pitch hahaha˝- One of them said. He was the most quiet of the sextet.

˝And you sounded like a cave man in Summer nights!˝- The youngest laughed at Dark eyes. He smacked his arm lightly.

˝Well I am more manly˝- choruses of ohhhh broke out with random Korean gibberish. Lamia cleared her throat.

˝You seem to have fun and forget the fact that you are prime suspects for multiple murders. Now let's continue˝- Her voice cut like ice and instantly the chatter and laughed dimmed down. They appeared to bow their heads in unison.

˝We are sorry, please continue detective˝- The leader, Dark eyes said not pulling his head up. Comfortable with the effect Lamia barred a toothy smile and continued the assault with more questions.

* * *

><p>˝What is it shiny teeth?˝- Lamia heard him come in before he said anything. The man sighed and pulled his shiny, black jacket off. Tossing it on a near by chair he sat opposite her. A brow was raised but she still held her gaze on the computer screen. New lab results came in and they were dangerous.<p>

˝What gives with that nickname? Look, I'm not fond of working with you either but I have other shit to do so lets wrap this case quickly. Shoot, whatcha got?˝

˝As you may be aware, you are not part of this team and I do not need to share information with you. Get a warrant if you want info, I ain't sharing sunshine. Now excuse me˝- She pressed the shut off button on her PC and grabbed her purse.

˝Look! If you don't have something they. Will. Walk. Away. We need something to take them in custody!˝- He seemed desperate. Good, Lamia loved man like that. Under her will and ready to break. She shoot him a smile that broke hearts easily as china dolls.

˝I got it already, see ya sunshine!˝- Her hand was already speed dialing Klya.

˝Fetch the boys before they leave the building! I have something to take them in.˝- She spoke fast and exited. Finally something to crack them. They didn't budge during the interrogation and it sat on her bad. Any human being would show some effects after being questioned that thoroughly.

˝Hell yeah! Mind telling me the reason while I cuff their cute asses?˝- She was already singing through the phone. That crazy Asian.

˝Yeah, lab found semen on one of the victims. The DNA matches two samples we took from them this morning. It's more then a 24 hours custody!˝- She heard Klya whistle.

˝Baaaad boys! I'm on it!˝- Lamia heard the beep of the conversation being over and grinned to herself. Finally something to work with. She paused by a window, the sun was already setting. Was the day already over? Maybe the night will bring more proof. She had their asses.


	4. Bringing back garlic bread

Chapter 4. Bringing back garlic bread

* * *

><p>˝It's no use hiding it, you had sex. It's that simple, honestly it's nothing new. Poor fans gets a chance to fuck her favourite star, the star agrees, he's lucky to get some and she's in for the ride of her life. Literally˝- Lamia tapped with the back of her pencil. Metal clicking on metal, she always found it comforting. These steel walls, uniforms, colts and cuffs, it was her home and turf.<p>

˝It' wasn't like that˝- The angriest of them said. He had crazy eyes and big frown on his face. His eyes narrowed, eyebrows almost disappearing under his bangs.

˝So you jerked off on her˝

˝NO!˝- He shot up kicking the chair behind him. The other jumped to grab his arms and probably calm him in Korean. The youngest shoot Lamia a warning look and mumbled something. Another figure was in the shadows, leaning on the wall. A man with a bigger build, shaggy black hair and sunglasses. The manager. He let the band members handle it until it was needed to step in. Finally he moved closer. Lamia was waiting for his reaction all day long!

He moved slowly and cleared his throat. ˝We will call our lawyer. Please give a few seconds to calm down, the boys were emotionally affected by this˝- He said in a thickly accented English. She noticed a different accent than Korean, maybe something more northern?

˝Be my guest, they were fine while looking at a dead girls body. You have five minutes and then we'll continue˝- Rasing from her chair she left the photos strewn on the clean metal desk and walked briskly out. Chase followed suit. He was strangely silent. Maybe added a question or two during the whole time in the dog house.

˝I'm not sure they did it˝

˝You are a detective or have I read something else on that badge? Maybe you're just a sniffing dog, if so let the professionals handle it˝- A hand grabbed hers. It was disturbingly soft and warm for a man's hand. He took care of his hands. Glancing briefly she saw manicured fingers and a small ring, silver with a small silver star.

˝Blabber what you want about me but take this case seriously˝- There was fire in his eyes and she didn't like it one bit. From submissive to dangerous instantly. She retracted her hand and sighed.

˝I am, if you really must now I'm heading for the lab and collect more evidence. My men are combing their hotel rooms, the van they came from the hotel to the venue, their criminal and medical history is being checked as well as the list of lucky fans that met them˝- Cold, collected and objective. The last words her mentor said to her. Always keep your emotions in check and use your words like a weapon, make them light enough to manipulate and sharp enough to cut deeply.

˝Oh...˝- The smartest thing he said since she met him left his mouth. The perfectly manicured hand touched his Rolex and he grinned slowly.

Lamia was disturbed by that act more than by the murders.

* * *

><p>Something peculiar was coming from the lab. Bass, a stream of unknown words and choppy melody. The whole lab was plastered with posters and arrows, like a giant mental map.<p>

˝What's going on?˝- Lamia was on the stairs staring. Sol danced around in her white coat holding pictures and graphs up.

˝HEY LAMI! I FOUND MORE EVIDENCEEE. THEY'RE IN BIG TIME˝- She sang. Lamia always thought Sol looked like a beautiful girl, but her voice when she sang seemed the depths of Hell. No harmony what's so ever, couldn't hit a note even if it hit her on the head. Her pale blue eyes were wide and exited.

˝Show me˝

˝The back room! Oh and a new victim came in, wanna see him?˝- She bounced on one foot carefully picking vials from desks and hugging them to her chest. Another one?

˝Are you sure it's from this murder? They were here the whole time˝- Suspicion rose in her mind faster than light. If they were here, who did the other murder? Did they have a copy cat on their hands now? With all the media pushing their slimy noses in her job and them acting like saints while something killed young woman and another...wait.

Him.

A male victim.

˝The body now˝- Her voice was stern. Gears were turning in her head fast. A new killer? A copy cat or still them.

˝Lamia snap out of it˝- The distinctive smell of a dead body filled her nostrils snapping her out of her thoughts. A new body was on the table, midsection split open, limbs missing and the head distorted. The victim appeared in his late 20s, short blonde hair and pale complexion. There were various bite and what appeared to be scratch marks all over his body. His hips had holes, maybe gunshot wounds, but they were clean. His toes were painted black but his fingers weren't. The arms and legs were bound together in a cross shape with rubber bands.

˝What the actual fuck happened here?˝- She turned to Sol who grinned.

˝Oh my friend, soo much! I had four hours of just sampling! Sperm, blood, saliva, wine, drugs and hairs. Four hours! His body is like a dump of human waste, on top of that did you see his limbs? They were bound and hanged above his body like a bloody ritual.˝- Sol talked fast showing part of the body with her laser pointer.

˝Wait, is it enough evidence? Can I go to the judge with them?˝- Then Sol did something Lamia didn't expect. She stepped back and bit her lip, the usual habit when she was unsure. Her eyes focused on a spot behind the metal table up to the white cabinets where she'd hang X-ray shots up. There was a shot up now, were those ribs?

˝You see that over there? It's from the last victim. I examined her once more because something kept nagging me, there were 6 fractures on the first three ribs when she first came in. Nine hours later there were only 2 fractures. Lamia, call me crazy but I saw those 6 the first time I opened her. I did not do a sloppy job˝- Her voice was unsteady. She wasn't sure herself of what had happened.

˝You need me to prolongate the custody? Got it. Just write me something and I'll go to the chef and Sol, relax, this is one of those cases where no one sleeps. Maybe you saw, maybe you didn't but we'll solve this˝- Lamia's hand reached Sol's and squeezed it. She wasn't a person who hugged or did any kind of nonsense like that but she wanted to comfort her friend, is she was in shambles this case could slip though their hands and the murderers could walk free. That wouldn't happen, as long as she was on watch.

˝Homocide detective Wayard!˝- an intendant shouted from the stairs. He looked alarmed. ˝They're letting the suspects go!˝

˝They're what!?˝- Lamia's eyes widened. They had enough evidence! Shit on a bat stick! Rushing two stairs at the time she practically ran to the dog house. The band, their manager and two other suited man stood talking. She paced herself and breathed in hard. Plastic smile on.

˝Excuse me?˝- She approached them with a trained face.

˝Ah detective Wayard! We were about to call you, there are th gentlemen of the South Korean embassy. The members of B.A.P will be there until the investigation is complete. They have offered all the help they can give as long as they can stay there˝- Kayla said stiffly.

˝Where American law doesn't apply, fine. But I will need a pass to the embassy, for any questions neeede.˝- She'd at least squeeze one condition in. Rule was, if the suspect went on embassy grounds you had shit, ergo they were safe from you. They translated to Korean and whispered among themselves. Dark eyes stared at her with a smile, it made her skin crawl.

˝They have agreed and they will leave their personal numbers for you to use detective˝- The consul said with a forced smile. She won one battle, there was still a whole war to be fought. She needed to run back to the lab and analyze the evidence. There were the answers, only waiting to be read properly.

The walked briskly to the car. The sun was coming up, coloring the sky rosy. Why did they shield their eyes so bad? It wasn't that bright? Dark eyes smiled widely showing teeth. His canines were slightly longer then they should be. Lamia blinked and his smile was gone leaving her to wonder is she imagined it. The cross ring on her hand felt heavy and hot.

Something wasn't right.


	5. Morning star, shine bright

Chapter 5. Morning star, shine bright

* * *

><p>So far so good. Lamia's hands nervously twitched at the sight in front him. Never in a blue moon would she think of something like this. Seated at a luxurious table, fiddling with the napkin under his heated stare.<p>

Garlic bread.

Soft, warm, home made garlic bread. She hated it, ever since she was a small child. Something happened leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

˝I thought interrogation looked different , not this˝- Her voice wavered. Fuck.

˝I thought you'd be more comfortable like this. We want you to feel welcome. The other members will come down shortly. I'm afraid they're still a bit shaken.˝- Just how could his english be this perfect? Not a single stutter or accent slip. Her eyes narrowed at the tone he used to address his members. There was something hidden, almost affectionate. His eyes were different as well, from a deep brown almost black to a golden brown. Of course he'd feel secure on a turf where the laws of his country applied. A good night's rest, maybe a glass or two of wine and no thought shed for the victims. The last thought sharpened her, activating her cop mode on.

˝Well then, let me continue with my questions˝- She pushed the plate aside and places her hands on the smooth surface of the table. Something expensive and well taken care of. Seemed stony, perhaps black marble. ˝Sperm was found on three of six victims. Two were violated and the third, male was tortured and desecrated. This gives me enough evidence to convict you˝- Her voice came out steady, allowing herself to smirk a bit.

˝But you won't˝- He said with a smug grin and leaned back in the chair. She eyed the was his upper buttons were un done leaving a trail of caramel skin to show. A golden chain hung around his neck. Lifting her eyes she snapped back.

˝I beg your pardon?!˝

˝You have enough evidence and yet I still have to see a warrant nor cops before me.˝

˝Are you sure it's not in that folder?˝- Her finger got up lazily pointing to her left where a brown folder sat.

˝Oh...˝- he wanted to add something when the others descended. The younger perked up at the sight of her. He waved happily but was stopped short by the hand of the diva in the group. She remembered his name hazily. Kim soemthing...Kim Himchan? Viciously high cheek bones, feminine eyes and pouty lips with an arrogant attitude. Girls must have leaped at his feet like moths to a flame. Pity she wasn't one of them. It was so strangely peculiar. They didn't seem nervous not gloating. Just perfectly normal. It irked her to no end. People were dead and mutilated and they didn't even bat an eyelash!

Moon Jongup, boyish face, muscular body, came to her. ˝I apologize for the behaviour. It is unnacepltable˝- he bowed down deeply. Question marks floated above her head. He apologized for the murders. Her phone buzzed. She excused herself to the hallway.

It was Sol. ˝What?˝

˝I...Lami, please believe me˝- He voice was distressed, like she'd been crying.

˝What happened?˝

˝The evidence..the sperm found, the fractures in the ribs..ALL VANISEHD! Like it was never there! What do we do? Now they can walk away freely but they're guilty! Lami I'm not wrong, I saw the evidence I collected it and analyzed. I swear I'm not wrong. Please...believe me˝- Her voice cracked at the end. She was hyperventilating.

˝Breathe, take chocolate and watch cat videos. Calm yourself, you are an officer in my team, not just a mortician, got it. I'll solve this I swear it˝- Sol hung up leaving Lamia to a silent hallway. She swallowed hard.

˝I'm afraid I'll have to take my leave, new evidence has been found˝- Lamia said collecting her stuff.

˝Is it now?˝- The tone used was playful, like mockery. Swallowing hard Lamia met Dark eyes. He was grinning, smug and victorious. The fucker knew...

˝Yes, take your time enjoying Miami, soon it will be over˝- Defiant till the end, she left them at the dining table. A servant came to open the door. Embassy's had servants? He was dressed like a posh british butler, somehow reminding her of a hellish butler from a manga she used to read in school...I'm just hell of a butler...

The sun blurred in her eyes blinding her for a second. Was it that dark inside? It was only 4pm. Strange. Her phone in hand digits pressed swiftly until she heard the familiar beep.

˝Hello, what do you need?˝- A male voice said thickly accented. Lamia prayed to ever god that was listening for help.

˝Ever heard of disappearing evidence?˝- Her words were hushed, like she expected the bushed in the front yard to eavesdrop.

˝Huhh, the kpop murders? Awesome! I wanted to pry my fingers into that. Hit me up at out diner.˝- The line died. Did she want this? He was mischievous, unpredictable but his mind was pure brilliance.

* * *

><p>˝A downpour in Miami, who'd expect it now? Maybe we get snow tomorrow hahaah˝- Ex-detective Nicholaus Cenas. New Orleans native who was kicked out from his unit back home. Something about being a drunk and overly passionate about crime solving. He still looked the same as the first time they met, drunk at a bar, ahh what did detectives do in their spare time other then puzzling over cases? Drink.<p>

He was still all blue eyes and shaggy brown hair in a brown trench coat, cigarette between his lips, sipping coffee.

˝I thought you didn't like Devil's piss?˝- Lamia said sliding in the booth with him.

˝Since I came to Sunshine town it grew on me...˝- He shrugged with a smile ˝You drown in that shit˝

˝That I do, listen I need help. This case is unbelievable! They are just too much, too damn calm and shit. Evidence keeps disappearing and I don't mean someone snatched it, I mean gone from the body like it was never there in the first place. I was at the lab now, it's chaos. Heard rumors FBI would come to inspect our asses.˝- The torrent of words poured out of her mouth.

˝But you already have one.˝

˝On my ass? Yeah Chase shiny teeth˝- Lamia snorted. Klaus eyed her with smirk. ˝He irks you˝

˝They all do˝

˝How is Sol taking it?˝- Sol and Klaus, had history, history with red wine and sheet diving. Looks like something still lingered between them.

˝Badly, she's under chocolate and sedatives. I need to find an anchor here so that we regain footing. Here˝- Pushing the brown folder she gripped her mug. Her eyes reflected in the brown liquid. It was bitter and sweet at the same time, calming and pumping her nerves.

˝That FBI that's on your butt, he saw this?˝- Klaus was flipping through the pages occasionally stopping at some.

˝Unfrotunately, he keeps playing with his ring though..˝

˝Ring?˝

˝Silver with a small star, left ring finger. Never comes without it also shiny Rolex˝- Klaus laughed at the meticulous describing methods. She was one of the proteges back in school. He heard about her, hell every cop in this area had. Bright, fast at deducting and an extremely sharp eye for details. Only virtue? Hot men and spicy food. He smiled knowingly.

˝This them?˝- He held up a printed picture of B.A.P . Six men, in tailored suits. One of them caught his eyes, dark tall and handsome. Oh Lamia..

˝Speak to me, every detail everything you know about Chase˝- He set the folder down. Lami looked at him quizzically.

˝Chase?˝

˝He's the key here, speak˝- He waved his mug at the waitress. Not a good thing, having a empty mug before you start an investigation.


	6. Shipping over seas became cheaper

Chapter 6. Oversea shipping got cheap

* * *

><p>Machines slowly buzzed, printing graphs, vials were tossed and shaked, injected with activating agents. Everything seemed normal, to the overly producing coffee machine to the paper shuffling while scribbling observations. White coated lab attendants worked without any words.<p>

Sol flipped the page for the thousand time that day. Everything was there, black on white. The DNA tests came out positive, black on white. The X-ray scans were as clear as day and yet here he was, mutilated murder victim with a body as if he died in full health. Just fell asleep and bam, dead. Except he was missing his limbs, but still, internal tissue, organs even the fat he had on his hips disappeared! Nothing made sense and the more she thought about it, the more frustrated she got.

Texting Lamia didn't help either, he was back in town, apparently to help. Sol snorted to herself, to help himself in her bed only. Gone were his succesful cop days.

_Did you know he lives here now? _

Lamia's text kept taking her thoughts of the case and the evidence if she could even call it like that. He'd snoop in the case, she could feel it, maybe even charm Lamia like he did her.

_So he's into boys now... charming _

The Hell? Lamia tossed her phone in the garbage can and groaned instantly. The Iphone was expensive and now it was probably covered in her salad dressing that she had for lunch. Her day could get any worse.

˝Could you please come to the morgue? One of the female victims...well˝- The new attendant stuttered. She was a shy girl, barely out of college trying to get some experience before applying for an actual job. Poor thing won't survive this month if she keeps up vomiting at the sight of bodies. Sighing Sol got up from her desk and grabbed a fresh pair of gloves. The attendant smiled at her, white robe too big eyes too full of life to be staring at corpses.

˝Why is it graveyard shift anyways?˝- She chirped beside Sol. All Sol wanted was to bash her head with a hammer. It used to be a peaceful domain, this lab of hers.

* * *

><p>˝Are you goddamn serious? You're drunk!˝- Lamia slammed her hands on the table. Klaus laughed, like he would do anything else. He threw his hands in the air and winked. That man was impossible. She saw the twinkle in his blue eyes. Baby blue, innocent you'd say? This man was all but not innocent more like toxic, addicting.<p>

˝Why not? He appeared just when you needed him OR needed someone to listen. If my Informant is correct then he joined two days before your murders happened. You don't find that suspiscious?˝- He had a point there and she hated it. Why would a newly made FBI agent get such a dangerous case first? Didn't they do desk work firstly and then field?

His silver ring. The star. The way he spoke, as if he knew something and hid it badly. The glances he shot the B.A.P memebers were almost fearful, like he expected the Boogie man to come out of them. Her cross ring stung and felt heavy on her hand.

˝Okay then, let's look it this way. Why would he join the FBI?˝- Lamia tried the easiest way to get answers. By making questions. Klaus responded immediately.

˝To get this case˝

˝But why this case?˝

˝It must have to with him in some way. A victim may be a loved one˝

˝Then he'd join after the murder happened and besides the victims, beside the male are all older teens, most from 18-20 years˝

˝20's aren't teens Lamia˝

˝In my eyes they're all still kids. Dead kids and we still don't know why.˝

˝Then let's turn the perspective. Why would anyone take a job in the FBI for that case. He knew your reputation and that he couldn't get in charge for it but he could be on the sidelines.

˝And offer help˝- Lamia added. Her cheeks felt hot and it wasn't from the coffee. Unwillingly his face come to her mind and she cursed silently. The gaze was too much to bear even for her trained face. ˝He knows them somehow, before we went to the dog house he told me not to take off my ring and to avoid eye contact. It's like he knew what he'd do...˝- Lamia rambled. She was listing reasons pro and con in her head while blabbering.

˝What he'd do? Exactly what did he do. And who's he? The charming, dark, tall handsome asian?˝- Klause teased knowingly. He accused her of a crush! She could read it in his amused eyes, the smirk on his face and the relaxed shoulders of a teasing brat.

˝He keeps staring at me, baiting me˝- She bit Klaus' bait. He was fishing and she was offering. What did he turn in his head?

˝Baiting for what? Sex? Evidence? God knows they don't need help with that. It keeps vanishing away making your victims younger. Hey, could you ask him for the method? I have some eye wrinkles I'd love to flattened 'em up. They boys love smooth skin˝

˝Klaus shut it, but you're right at the same time˝

˝Huh?˝

˝It's like brujeria.˝˝

˝Like what? Gal I'm not your spanish muncher it's either murican or french. You need lessons in french?˝

˝It's like magic. Silver. Magic. Crosses. Stars. You said the last name of Chase reminded you of a hunter!˝

˝Lamia's loose your grip on the coffee.˝

˝Idiot! He joined to hunt 'em down! Now I need to figure out why and well..what he's hunting. I have to get to his room right now!˝

˝Oh and I'm not invited? You make him sound appealing.˝

˝Shut it!˝- Lamia was already out of the door racing to the door, Chase's business card in hand. She dialled his number and stepped into her car.

˝Hello?˝- He sounded hazy and dragged the „o" unnaturally. Maybe he was asleep? Which FBI agent sleeps? That's right, none.

˝Where are you? I'm heading your way with questions and you're answering hunter!˝- She heard a soft laugh on the other side of the line.

˝I knew you were smart. Hotel Paradise, near the station. You know it?˝

˝I'm there in five˝- Her cellphone was already tossed back seat, head stepping on the pedal. Yes, it sounded like a desperate move. Magic, it just didn't exist but what else could explain their behaviour, the evidence vanishing, the murders which could be either a) feeding sessions done sloppy or b) some sort of rituals. Weirdly enough everything fitted, they even had a shitty hunter!

* * *

><p>˝Please stop...I'm begging you! Please! I love your music and you all ! I'm a BABY since the beginning! Since your debut˝- The small blonde yelled. She wa crying, mascara smearing everywhere. Her hands were tied tightly with rope, sinking in her flesh. Her clothes were torn, tossed away as the circled her. They had sharp, long claws that left perfectly thin and razor sharp lines on her body. A pool of blood was already forming under her legs seeping from her inner thighs.<p>

She gasped in horror when the youngest and cutest, Zelo approached close. His eyes were crazy, filled with lust and hunger. ˝I'm hungry hyungs...˝

˝But we aren't done yet!˝- Himchan was next to him frowning. His pants dragging around his ankles tangled with the golden belt. A single wolf on the belt buckle.

˝Too late˝- Youngjae said and pushed in firmly. The girl screamed in pain as he entered her anally, without lube without preparation.

˝But you did let me another entrance eheh˝- Himchan grinned and grabbed her legs plucking them off her body like wings off a fly. His smirk widened as he pushed inside of her throbbing wildly. Her body wouldn't last long now, the pain of the penetration and the sheer panick rushing through her body would break her.

˝Be quick, I don't like when their blood fills with adrenaline, it gets an acidy taste˝- Yongguk said appearing from the shadow. He licked his teeth revealing his usually gummy smile and two very, very sharp canines.


	7. Shortcut to Hell

Chapter 7. Shortcut to Hell

* * *

><p>˝Shouldn't it be the other way?˝- Lamia's response was short and cold. She was sitting in a decently sized room at the Paradise hotel after Chase finished talking.<p>

Warlocks

Werewolves

Vampires

Fucking Leprechauns

She was about to loose and call a shrink for the FBI agent. He was cookoo, he had to be but she knew he was telling the truth. Everything fell into place. Vampire hunter and monk. Fighting monk. The more she thought about it the more absurd it sounded.

˝How come you're a man of God and kill at the same time?˝- She voiced one of the most burning questions.

˝They're not creatures of the light, they are the children of Satan.˝- He gave her a hard glance and Lamia shrugged. She checked her watch. It was 3 am already.

˝So you kill them and then what?˝

˝I purify their souls˝

˝Oh..˝ - Well of course he does, just like she feeds her pet snake live rats. It's just the natural thing to do for a supernatural hunter.

˝Yes, it sounds fancier than it usually is. I'm aware the evidence vanished, isn't that right?˝- Lamia could only nod. ˝You feel their power, they pull you to their side. He is looking at you, the King.˝- There was a twinkle in his blue eyes that she didn't like. She felt she was observed under a microscope, stripped and completely powerless.

˝Why are you in this, didn't you tell me your family wasn't part of it?˝- Trying to change the subject usually worked. She hoped he'd lay off that topic. She on the other hand didn't allow herself any thoughts on it. None what's so ever.

˝My wife was turned˝- He said in a flat tone. Of course, it was a woman. Wasn't it all? Over the course of history women always played key roles in sparking wars. Why would the supernatural world be any different? How fucking cliche. She actually felt sorry for the poor sap. However, she had a case to solve, vampire or just idiots high on drugs. First she needed proof. How do you get evidence of magic?

˝You don't believe me˝- She was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of Chase' voice.

˝Oh I do but I need them behind bars, judged not new saints. This is a mass murder investigation and not a Sunday school play˝- Getting up she grabbed her coat. Chase leaped to his feet . His eyes looked wild and pure blue under the dim room light. There were small scars along his lips. Something she didn't notice before and his blonde hair...he had roots. Ginger roots. The hell?

˝You don't understand! Have faith in me!˝

˝Fuck off monk I have a pet snake to feed and a case to solve. Move out of the way˝- He stepped back and grinned. Lamia felt a cold sweat run along her spine.

The air outside was chilly, surprising for Miami. Sure it was the middle of the night, but this was Miami, hot swamp or scorging desert was normal for this city. Natives didn't understand the world cold or chilly, wet or humid sure, that was a part of their lives when the mosqiutos came to life, which was basically all year around. Thank you Florida.

A figure was leaning on her car. Tall with a long coat and a familiar gummy smile. ˝King Yonnguk˝- She cut straight to the chase and stopped mid step. Did her brain just make a bad pun? She needed sleep, definitely.

The Asian eyed her with amused eyes smiling the whole time. His hands were gloved like it was the middle of January in North Dakota with temperatures lower than a local slut's standards and he wore a heavy scarf around his neck, Lamia supposed it was kashmere, why else would he buy with all that money?

˝You learn fast, little vixen, tell me how is our monk? He was supposed to bless them before supper˝- He trailed in a trained voice, no accent slipping out. Suspicion rose in her stomach more than the sight of this supposed vampire. They know he's a monk. How? ˝You seem troubled, do you wish to join me tomorrow for lunch? I'd wish to explain some things...˝

˝I don't have lunch with mass murder suspects˝- The way to her door was blocked by him. She'd have to ge crafty and get rid of him.

˝I will send an official invitation tomorrow then, good night little vixen˝- Didn't he hear her?! He just stepped away and calmly walked down the street like he owned the city. Lamia blinked and he was suddenly gone. She blamed it on her being tired.

* * *

><p>Lamia tore the sheet in two cursing the Heavens. This didn't happen to her since she was a little girl. She thought it was over, but there it was , a bloody stain on her pristine white sheets. Her pet snake was curled at the end of the bed looking pissed off at her for yanking the sheets away, she'd always curl up in one corner and sleep next to her and they say snakes are cold by nature. Hoenstly, it was like having a shawed long dog but without the saliva and walking, a cuddler never the less. She found it fascinating, snakes always clung to her, even when she was still a small toddler playing in the backyard some kind of snake would find it's way to her and curl up beside her. Her mother was scared shitless finding her 4-year old stroking a giant snake and giggling like mad. It was logical she'd get a pet one day.<p>

But not even her smooth, cold skin could get her thoughts away from the stain and her ring. It was missing since she came home last night. She never took it off. Never, she slept with it bathed and lived with that ring on her finger. Waking up to finding it gone was...suspicious. And she knew who to blame...


	8. If you could have it all

Chapter 8. If you could have it all

* * *

><p>˝Where are you? Chief is gnawing my pots!˝- Sol screamed in the phone. Lamia slowly sighed to herself. Here she was, trying to get to her work and then she disappeared. How funny was it? She was actually conscious about that fact but you couldn't deny the crazyness, being swept up and flying in the arms of one muscled, dark eyed murder suspect.<p>

˝Trust me when I say that you don't want to know˝- Lamia's voice came out tired. She didn't want Sol to ask many questions. First she had to dig up as much dirt on these boys as she could, secondly she needed evidence to back herself up. Just trash talking them wouldn't do much. They weren't on the streets of Miami, rousing some kind of beef.

˝Lami..what's going on? Since this case started...I can't sleep, you're acting weird, never in your office. I don't think you should do so much field work˝- Sol's voice dropped to a whisper. Lamia hated doing this to her co-worker and long time friend, they used to go out, drink and relax after a long day. Crime wasn't anything new in Miami but it was something they could solve during the day without missing much of their life, this case was taking over their lives, twisting and spitting them out.

˝I have to clear our names, I've heard the rumors and this won't take us out˝- Lamia said calmly. All the whispers, rouses they tried to take out of them both, young females that had it easy in life landed a good position. There were many officers under them with more experience and years under their belt that didn't get promoted because they came in. It's wasn't hidden anywhere, although everyone was polite under that shiny surface they waited for an opportunity, an opening to snatch their places.

˝You look troubled˝- A dark voice rumbled next to her ear and Lamia glared in the dark. Of course he had to put her in a pitch dark room but he left her with her phone.

˝Listen Sol, I'll be back in the afternoon, okay?˝

˝LAMI!˝- Before Sol continued her rant Lamia ended the call and sighed. She could see his eyes gleaming in the dark. She expected something supernatural, flashes and sparks everywhere, maybe even a cape. Instead she got dumped on a leather coach, no lights on with her phone buzzing annoyingly.

˝So what am I doing here?˝- She asked irritated. The man, should she even call him a man, beside her spread his arms in the dark. How did she see that?

˝Your eyes are adjusting, I want you to experience us˝

˝Blind like a bat and crazy like a cookoo. Gotcha˝- He laughed at her comment showing his gumms. She shrugged. Her detective instinct was flared up, trying to keep up with everything but in the end it was like picking daisies. Every singe one looked the same. Real facts became harder to distinguish.

Vampires.

The word rolled around her tongue like a bad taste. How in the Hell did that happen? Oh and the best part? They were Korean. Of all people, not from Transilvania but Seul with a sunny smile. Lamia frowned at her thoughts. Sinve when did she do this? Fleeing in her head instead of putting it all out.

˝King..˝- her voice started unsure. She felt like a child talking to a teacher.

˝Yes, inspector?˝- His eyes twinkled in amusement. He was very openly enjoying her confused state. It was painfully obvious, she was battling between staying professional and rational as a cop but her other side wanted to believe.

˝I have a question˝˝

˝Of course you have˝

˝Don't patronize me rice eyes˝- Lamia snapped suddenly. Silence ensued and she hoped her gun wouldn't jam in case he lost his shit. But, instead he laughed, open and loud, gummy smile showing.

˝Ah I see I have tingled your skin, but please during lunch, yes?˝- Lamia wanted to retort that he would never come even close to her skin but kept those thoughts away.

˝Hope it's not rice˝- She replied snorting. She was practically carried to a lavishly furnished dinning room. There were fresh flowers and white chian sparkling, polished silverware and a strange calming scent.

˝Incense, white, it calms and feeds the mind, don't you think so?˝- The vampire said, taking a chair out. Lamia snorted but sat anyway.

˝Can I continue with my investigation now?˝- Great. Now she sounded like a sulking child. What was wrong with her? Her senses were scanning everything around her like crazy, trying to chart every little detail.

˝Please, wine?˝

˝No, water˝

˝Oh yes, you're on duty˝- Lamia narrowed her eyes at the small comment. The tone he was using was to familiar, too relaxed. She noticed his merry band wasn't with him. Weren't they always together?

˝They're with out manager, doing errand and fixing the dates on our tour˝- Came the reply. The hairs on Lamia's neck stood up. A cold chill was in the air, a stark contrast to the seemingly warm room. They were alone, no butler or resident in the perimeter. ˝You don't seem surprised- he continued. A white mouse ran across the table. Lamia stared at it's tiny feet rushing to the vampire.

What the...

˝You see, mice they're special to us. Our little ears and eyes you could say˝- Furry, unoticable, innocent spies. Wasn't that a convinient fact.

˝I find it amusing, you giving me little specs instead of the whole picture. You said you'd give me answers. Now, where are they oh and please stop being a curteous fuck˝- The sharpness of her words surprised her, the vampire merely grinned.

˝As you wish, the food will be here shortly, for you and me˝- He sat back in the chair and folded his arms. ˝We do not wish to eat all of our food but someone's been messing with our territory. All you must now is that there a few clans, each one has it's own territory and we do not mix. Ever. But it seems someone wants a new King..˝- He left the sencentce hanging and Lamia resisted the urge to laugh.

˝Feeding? How do you make a new one?˝

˝Yes we feed on humans if you must know, flesh and blood. Ah, that's easy...impregnating human females..they're quite yummy˝- The way he said it made her blood run cold. Did he plan...? ˝Oh, inspector don't think of me like that, you are my guest. Of course you'll ask, the movies don't do us justice but we can make adult humans vampires. Not many choose so, what a shame..˝

˝What are the lies the movies tell?˝- Lamia asked calmly.

˝So you can make a list?˝- He laughed as a servant came with the food. A plate with a steak and steaming vegetables was in front of her now. The vampire's plate had only a steak. ˝We can eat human food but it tastes like ash. We can eat each other. Garlic, holy objects and sunlight are not a problem. UV light's give us a mild headache. Oh what else... ah yes we do not sparkle˝- He said it with such a serious look that made Lamia snap and laugh at lout. His features turn to a smirk and she continued to laugh. He sounded offended!

˝Do talk more..I am getting curious˝- The strange weight on her shoulders disappeared. The incense, his voice and the general curiousity baffled her. She should be investigating but she wanted to hear more... Her thumb was vacant, the cross ring completely forgotten as she listened the strange creature speak of his ways in front of her..


	9. Dream come true

Chapter 9. Dream come true...

* * *

><p>Blood. All she could see was blood on the floor and that laugh, it echoed of the walls. Her fingers ached from the cold, she felt the tips go numb. It was probably 15 degrees colder than then warm Miami air. Was she put in a freezer? Maybe a cold chamber at the butchers. How black metal.<p>

Irony was strong today, wearing a Burzum tee and her stacker creepers. She'd laugh, tie her long in ab un and continue with the lab experiments like she wanted to do. Why did she go for that coffee anyways? There was prefectly good coffee in the cantine, no need to run to Starbuck three blocks away.

Ahh, that voice.

It came out of nowhere, mocking her thoughts. At first she thought it was her subconsciousness making fun of her, stress did that to her sometimes, but why would her subconscious use a male voice? Thickly accented with Asian words jumbled in between. Suddenly she fought the urge to run to Starbucks and surprise, found one of the suspects sitting calmly at a table, enjoying an espresso and watching the birds play in the fountain.

She was loosing it.

He smiled and Sol almost lost it. His smile was radiant like the sun, just like her mothers. Filled with so much love and kidness, it blinded her. Sol reached for her coffee and turned to the door. He's a suspect, not something to oogle. But that smile... Reluctantly she glanced to his table and found him staring. He waved shyly and Sol grimaced.

She wouldn't go there and yet her feet moved on her own. Stopping in front of the table she was unsure of what to do next. Her mouth opened but he beat her to it.

˝I am Dae Hyun, you look like a star˝- He voiced and grinned. Sol saw his eyes shrink to slits as he smiled and turn like half moons.

˝I will not talk to you˝

˝Why?˝- He looked at her pouting, bottom lip protruding out. He was utterly adorable and his voice was like honey. Sol gupled hard and closed her eyes. She was the head of the godamn police morgue, everybody avoided her like the plague.

˝You are a murderer˝- It slipped past her lips like a prayer. She wanted to believe it, the cold hard facts, long gone, but they didn't lie. His sperm, his DNA was found on a decapitated body, mutilated. This is just a disguise.

˝I'm not a badman˝

˝Yes you are, and I will leave now˝

˝No you won't˝- His words made her body stop. Her muscles didn't listen to her. She was frozen in place, just like now, hanging from a butcher's hook in some kind of freezer.

* * *

><p>˝Have you changed your mind?˝- Dae Hyun was in front of her, eyes gleaming dangerously. He was clad in only his jeans, shirt and everything else in heap next to ther body her devoured. He dragged her to this place and then forced to watch eat and tear limbs of a young boy, probably an aprentice or part time worker, he didn't look older than 16.<p>

He was bloody but so beautiful, the strong arm muscles, the pouty lips, Sol almost moaned looking at him ˝No, I didn't˝

˝But whyy˝- He sulked and threw a knee cap at her. It slid down her right hip leaving a bloody trail. ˝Imagine what you could do! ThIS IS JUST FOOD! You're my star...I want you to shine for me˝

Sol stared at him without fear. He was reckless, his temper was unstable, from a lovely smile to instant rage in just a few seconds. He appeared troubled now, tilting his head to the side watching her intently.

˝Why don't you want to be by my side? You'd be my beautiful concubine..˝- The last word hit her like a whip.

˝WHY WOULD ANYONE BE THAT?˝- Sol yelled. He was so full of himself, all the blood rushing in his body must have made him a bit, blood drunk, she mentally laughed at her thoughts.

˝Oh...but you see one is in the making, I'm sure the King will be advancing..˝- Dae Hyun said smoothly and walked to Sol. He grabbed her left wrist and smelled it. ˝Just like a fine wine˝ - Sol's moan filled the cold chamber.

* * *

><p>The gun clicked in place, locked onto the head and Chase exhaled. The cross ring was heavy on his finger but it reminded him of his duty, of the revenge he lived every day. All those nights he spent planning, scribbling like a mad man. He was about to bring an end to this now.<p>

A silent prayer to the God above and he pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>Lamia laughed at the King loudly. He was trying to demonstrate just how stupid the „coffin" idea was by dragging one and covering himself in dirt. She didn't want to but she laughed anyway too immersed by his talking, the wine she didn't even notice that ended up in her glass instead of water.<p>

The King stilled and his fangs showed in an ugly snarl. Lamia stille and was about to turn around to see what he was angry about but was pulled forcefully to his chest. The smell of incense, musk and something else, like the smell of old paper filled her nostrils. The soft fabric of his shirt distracted her more than the sensation of muscle underneath it. He was ripped and ready. A bullet shattered the window and flew straight through a vase. The bright roses fell down to the floor.

˝Stay here...he tried to kill you˝- Came his voice. It was laced with venom and hatred.

˝Who?˝

˝The one who betrayed us and you˝

˝What are you blabbing about? Release me˝- The bullet sobered her like ice cold water. What was she doing in his arms, laughing at his silly jokes. She was investigating murders not chatting idly with a vampire.

˝The monk.˝

˝CHASE?!˝

˝Turn around˝- Lamia huffed and turned to the window. She didn't see it but she felt it. The red dot of a sniper gun on her forehead.


End file.
